Gray Jack
The Gray Jacks are a decrepit older Chimeran breed of the Hybrids which have almost outgrown their bodies. These Chimera are approaching death which means that their cooling devices have become over-taxed and their high metabolic rates means that the creature is being cooked alive from the inside-out. This gives the Gray Jacks a necrosis looking appearance which is followed by an odor of decaying flesh. This breed of Chimera are unarmed and appear to be frail, however, they possess a long reach due to their wicked claws, giving them a deadly attack. Those wounded by a strike from a Gray Jack suffer from wounds that are very difficult to clean and can eventually be fatal. The Gray Jacks are never on the front line of combat, and they are only seen in Chimeran bases and other Chimeran territory. Their primary role seems to be assassination/assassins. Gray Jacks do not appear in Resistance 2 as it seems the Chimeran leadership castes prefer the Grims over these creatures, as Grims are probably based in Gray Jack features and characteristics. For example, their only attack is to run up and bite/claw their enemies (see Possible connection to Gray Jacks). Appearances ''Resistance: Fall of Man They first appear in Cheshire, '''Northern Command'. They were contained in large glass specimen tubes, however they then break out of their confinement individually at a time, and start attacking the player and a lone surviving soldier. ''Resistance 2'' & Resistance: Retribution The Gray Jacks does not make a reappearance in Resistance 2 and Resistance: Retribution, but are referenced in name only as the Gray Jack strains are reported to be seen very rarely among Chimeran forces. It is believed that they are "dying" out, due to new hybrids having new cooling technologies making the threat of overheating nearly obsolete, and have already begun to vanish from Europe as well as Menials and other older forms of Chimera. It could be possible however, for the Gray Jacks to be created if a Hybrid's cooling system was damaged by combat, or another way. Tactics against Gray Jacks The best method for taking down Gray Jacks is to use your standard melee attack. This works for any weapon as the melee attack causes them to flinch back, allowing another melee attack. This method should enable you to take them down without losing a single sliver of health. The best weapon to use would be the Reaper Carbine as they have 2 melee attacks (1 per pistol), thus enabling a quicker takedown. Another good tactic that has proven effective in Cheshire, England is to use the Fareye's secondary fire to slow down the perception of time and cap the Gray Jack in the head as it emerges from its tank. Another effective tactic is to use a Rossmore 236, and melee it when its close enough then fire away and melee it. A more entertaining way is to lay a mine field of Sapper mines and detonate them when they get close. Category:Chimera